Solars
Sobriquets: Lawgivers Number: 130-150 Exaltation Solar Exaltation is unpredictable, though Solars are often men and women who have already accomplished great things and displayed excellence in some discipline or other. This isn’t universal - sometimes a Solar is simply a person of enormous potential who has never had the opportunity to exercise it, or who is possessed of greatness of spirit. Though it’s rare for cruel blackguards to gain the Unconquered Sun’s blessing, there’s little consistency in the morality of the Chosen. Many consider themselves righteous, but their definitions of righteous behavior vary widely enough to have brought the Solar Exalted to war in the past - and will again. Solar Exaltation usually arrives in a moment of great stress, danger, pressure, or turmoil. The Solar feels a great rush of energy suffusing her, and begins to instinctively draw on her Essence for the first time. Her Caste Mark erupts on her brow, and her anima banner quickly builds to the fullness of its radiant splendor - a state in which it will remain for several hours. Often the Solar finds herself facing a difficult or insurmountable trial of some sort, and Exaltation grants her the power necessary to survive or triumph. Solar Exaltation could bless anyone of sufficient mettle at any time and station of life - it has uplifted princes and paupers, children and great-grandfathers, savants and sell-swords, saints and assassins. Solar Exaltation is normally wordless - the Solar finds herself with the boundless power of Essence roaring in her soul, but is given no mandate, instructions, or explanation. The Zenith Caste is an exception - each Zenith’s Exaltation is accompanied by a short proclamation from the Unconquered Sun which echoes in the Exalt’s mind and soul. He explains why the Zenith is worthy of his blessing, and exhorts her to go forth and make the world a righteous place, as best she knows how. ----- * Dace, Rejuvenated Cavalier * Demetheus, Penitent Wanderer * '? ', Righteous Devil * Karal Fire Orchid, Inspirational Teacher ** Kidale - * Panther, Champion of Righteousness * Harmonious Jade, * Wind, Immaculate Apostate * Arianna, Implacable Sorceress * Jasara, Autodidactic Savant * Sayn, Responsible Smith * Elias Tremalion, Cunning Patriot * Faka Kun, Notorious Liberator * Jiunan Nightwarden, Restless Funerist * Admiral Sand, Order-Conferring Trader * Mirror Flag, Thespian Provocateur * Swan, Dashing Diplomat * Yurgen Kaneko, Bull of the North * Moray Darktide, Skullstone privateer - caught between his status as a Lawgiver and lifelong belief in the The Bodhisattva's New Order philosophy. * Jalith - * Lyta - * Ranlea of Gem - * Master Vikkart - * Macha Pethisdotter - * Senebau - * Huyla - * Harvsh Vanisher - * Grilo - * Jencir of Chanos - * Kalonice Stormwind - * Armattan - * Ocean Pearl - * Valeba Vision-Touched - * Bittersea Blackfalcon - * Hetman Lenurel - * Cresent Rain - * Samea of the Blackwater Mammoth Tribe - * Fehim - * Iay Selak-Amu - * Horakinis - * Mistress Emerald - * Nimum Snoweyes - * Javran - * Rain, Mistress of the Hidden Lilly - * Scarlet Whisper - * Raneth of Diamond Hearth - * Nalla Bloodaxe - * Filial Wisdom, the Goblin King -